the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hard Day's Night (Album)
You might be looking for: the song A Hard Day's Night, the single A Hard Day's Night (Single) or the EPs Extracts from the Film A Hard Day's Night and Extracts from the Album A Hard Day's Night. In 1964, A Hard Day's Night '''was first released in the UK by Parlophone on LP. UK LP release In 1964, '''A Hard Day's Night was released in UK by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Songs from the film A Hard Day's Night The Beatles SIDE ONE From the soundtrack of the United Artists Film 'A HARD DAY'S NIGHT' 1. A HARD DAY'S NIGHT 2. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER 3. IF I FELL 4. I'M HAPPY JUST TO DANCE WITH YOU 5. AND I LOVE HER 6. TELL ME WHY 7. CAN'T BUY ME LOVE Words and Music: 'JOHN LENNON AND PAUL McCARTNEY Alun Owen began work on the original screenplay late last autumn. Producer Walter Shenson and director Richard Lester watched their newest screen stars at work over Chritsmas and the New Year on the stage of the Finsbury Park 'Astoria' in London. John and Paul began to complie a collection of new compositions for the soundtracks while The Beatles were appearing at the Paris 'Olympia' last January. One morning early in March a specially chartered train moved out of Paddington station and the first day's shooting of The Beatles' first feature film got underway. Reel upon reel of precious film had filled the camera crew's metal cans before a title had been selected for the United Artists picture. Then Ringo casually came up with the name at the end of a particularly strenuous session on the film set. 'It's been a hard day's night that was!' he declared, squatting for a moment on the arm of his canvas chair behind the line of cameras and technicians. The film, which also stars Wilfred Brambell in the role of Paul's (mythical) Irish grandfather, was promptly named 'A HARD DAY'S NIGHT'. The story depicts something like 48 consecutive hours of activity in the bustling lives of four beat group boys. Named John, Paul, George and Ringo. ''A Hard Day's Night ''is heard at the very beginning of the film as the boys sing and play over the opening titles. The number features John's double-tracked voice, producing a duet effect. Its brisk, compelling theme crops up in orchestral form elsewhere during the film as part of recording manager George Martin's instrumental sountrack score. John's ''I Should Have Known Better ''makes an early appearance in the film during a railway squence when the four boys are seen playing cards in the guard's van of the train. John and Paul share the vocal action on ''If I Fell, the first of four songs featured in extensive theatre/studio sequences which show the group rehearsing and finally performing in a television spectacular. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You ''gives George a chance to handle the lead vocal, ''And I Love Her ''hands the solo spotlight to Paul who is joined by John for ''Tell Me Why. The last of the soudtrack's magnificent seven, Can't Buy Me Love, has already been a worldwide, disc hit for The Beatles. In ''''A HARD DAY'S NIGHT' it forms the musical backdrop to several different scenes--when the boys are seen chasing across a field after a quick-fire getaway from the television studio and when the incredible race between Beatles, fans and when the police takes place with the boys tearing along streets and down alleyways in double-quick time! SIDE ONE 1. ANY TIME AT ALL 2. I'LL CRY INSTEAD 3. THINGS WE SAID TODAY 4. WHEN I GET HOME 5. YOU CAN'T DO THAT 6. I'LL BE BACK Words and Music: JOHN LENNON AND PAUL McCARTNEY Creating and perfecting completely new compositions for the soundtrack of 'A HARD DAY'S NIGHT' presented John and Paul with one of the greatest challenges of their pop-penning career. In the past their song-writing had been done at a more leisurely pace. Now they had a shooting schedule deadline to meet and the entire collection of fresh numbers had to be compiled during a season of concerts in Paris and a now legendary vist to America. To assist their work the two boys had a grand-piano moved into their hotel suite at the George V in Paris. By the beginning of March the task was complete and The Beatles had a total of almost a dozen new songs ready for final rehearsel. At every stage of its conception and production care was taken to see that 'A HARD DAY'S NIGHT' would not turn into a continuous parade of Beatles performances. After all The Beatles themselves had agreed that the film should portray as many different facets of the four boys' individual personalities as possible. Indeed the comedy content was, and is, of paramount importance, and John, Paul, George and Ringo are the afforded maxium opportunity to display their on-the-spot sense of humour. It became apparent that no more than six new songs should be introduced via the soundtrack of the film. To increase this number would have left insufficient screen-time for the action of the plot. On the other hand it seemed most unfair to hold back the remainder of the boys' new songs when each one was of such excellent quality. Eventually the decision was made to record all the material which John and Paul had written and include the extra titles on the second side of this album. Although the voice of George Harrison is much in evidence throughout this album the solo vocal activity on the second side is shared between the songs' composers, John and Paul. Paul handles the lyrics of Things We Said Today and he's heard in duet with John on I'll Cry Instead. For the main part John's is the dominant voice featured on Any Time At All, When I Get Home, You Can't Do That ''and ''I'll Be Back ''although George and Paul back up his efforts strongly on all titles. When you listen to the second side of this record you will agree that it would have been a pity to cast aside such a fabulous set of songs solely because they couldn't be fitted into the structure of ''A HARD DAY'S NIGHT'. Now, with this album in your library, you have a collection of Beatle recordings which is comprehensive and up to date. At the same time it is interesting to remember that the LP housed within this sleeve is the first-ever album rleease to be made up entirely of self-composed and self-performed Beatles compositions. Produced for records by GEORGE MARTIN. Cover Notes by TONY BARROW. Notes *Part of The Beatles' Core catalogue *See back *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi Canada LP release In 1964, '''A Hard Day's Night was released in Canada by United Artists Records on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Side 1 *1. A Hard Day's Night (Vocal) *2. Tell Me Why *3. I Cry Instead *4. I Should Have Known Better (Instrumental) *5. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You *6. And I Love Her (Instrumental) Side 2 *1. I Should Have Known Better *2. If I Fell *3. And I Love Her *4. Ringo's Theme (This Boy) (Instrumental) *5. Can't Buy Me Love *6. A Hard Day's Night (Instrumental) Notes *Titled "A Hard Day's Night (Original Motion Picture Sound Track)" *See back *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * US LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in the US by United Artists Records on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as Canada LP release. Notes *Same as Canada LP release. *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM (CD) Netherlands LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in the Netherlands by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Side One *1. A Hard Day's Night *2. I Should Have Known Better *3. If I Fell *4. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You *5. And I Love Her *6. Tell Me Why *7. Can't Buy Me Love Side Two *1. Any Time at All *2. I'll Cry Instead *3. When I Get Home *4. Things We Said Today *5. You Can't Do That *6. I'll Be Back Notes *See Side 1 Users who have this in their collection * Australia LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in Australia by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * Venezuela LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in Venezuela by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Same as UK LP release. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *See back *See Side 1 *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * South Africa LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in South Africa by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Same as UK LP release. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *See Side 2 Users who have this in their collection * New Zealand LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in New Zealand by Parlophone on LP. Cover blurb Same as UK LP release. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * UK Reel-To-Reel release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in the UK by Parlophone on Reel-To-Reel tape. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Plays at 3 ¾ ips. Users who have this in their collection * France LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in France by Odeonon LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Titled 'Chansons Extraites De La Bande Sonore Du Film "4 Garçons Dans Le Vent" '. Users who have this in their collection * Brazil LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in Brazil by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Titled "Os Reis Do Ié, Ié, Ié!", which translates to "The kings of yeah, yeah, yeah!". *The liner notes are translated into Portuguese. *The cover is enveloped in a clear plastic outer sleeve. Users who have this in their collection * Spain LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in Spain by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Titled "Que Noche La De Aquel Dia". *The liner notes are translated into Spanish. *See back Users who have this in their collection * Uruguay LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in Uruguay by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as US LP release. Notes *Titled "Ye, Ye, Ye!". *Re-packaging of the US version of "A Hard Day's Night". *The cover is enveloped in a clear plastic sleeve. *There is no mentioning of 5 of the 12 actually being instrumental versions used in the film. *See Side 1 Users who have this in their collection * Germany LP release In 1964, A Hard Day's Night was released in Germany by Odeon on LP. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Titled "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! A Hard Day's Night - Originals From The United Artists' Picture". *See back *See [ Side 1] *See [ Side 2] Users who have this in their collection * Category:LPs Category:Reel-To-Reel Category:Items released in UK Category:Items released in Canada Category:Items released in US Category:Items released in Netherlands Category:Items released in Australia Category:Items released in South Africa Category:Items released in New Zealand Category:Items released in France Category:Items released in Brazil Category:Items released in Uruguay Category:Items released in Germany Category:Items produced by Parlophone Category:Items produced by United Artists Records Category:Items produced by Odeon